Under the Mistletoe
by infinite daydreams
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jack and the gang are decorating the dojo for Christmas. Add a little mistletoe, and you'll get the best Christmas ever! A Kick one-shot.


**A/N**

**My first fanfic! I hope you guys like it! This is just a little Kick one-shot I wrote for Christmas:) It would mean a lot if you reviewed! Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Jack's POV

It was Christmas Eve and the gang and I were decorating the dojo for Christmas.

"Hey Jack, pass me the ornaments," Jerry ordered from across the room. I tossed them to him and looked around the room. Kim was over by the lockers putting up wreaths. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were over near the door putting up a gigantic Christmas tree.

It was still sad that Rudy couldn't help us. He was too busy hanging out with his girlfriend, Miss Applebottom. Same old Rudy. Girl's always come first for him.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Then I headed over to Kim to help her with the wreaths.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Need help?" I laughed.

She sighed and put down the wreath. "Yeah, I'm just... not very good with nails..."

"Oh Kimmy..."

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed, giving my arm a shove.

"Ouchhh. That hurt!" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Good." she smirked. I smiled.

"Here, let me help you." I reached for the wreath, and my hand brushed against her arm. I could feel her freeze and stiffen up next to me. Weird...

I then started nailing the wreath onto the locker. I could feel her eyes staring at me. I stopped hammering and turned toward her. "Why are you staring at me..." I asked.

"Oh. Uh... I don't know... I just never knew you were into tools or whatever."

"Kim, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," I said.

"Oh well like what?" she asked innocently.

My mind went blank. "Well... uhhh...um... I..." I stuttered.

"Mmhmm. Sure..." she said sarcastically.  
" Oh shut up..." I said.

"Never!" she replied. She then smiled, grabbed the wreath from my hands, and ran around the dojo.

"Oh its on now!" I said and chased after her. Man, she was fast! It took a couple of minutes chasing after her until I finally trapped her in the corner.

"I've got you now!" I smirked.

She giggled and tried to get past me, but I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Let me go!" she squealed, still giggling like a little girl.

"Never!" I shouted. I felt my grip slipping, and she fell into my arms. My heart started pounding, and we stood there, frozen. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and forgot everything in the world. All I could think of was how beautiful she looked right then and there. She stared at my eyes and smiled slightly. Without even thinking, I started to lean in. I could feel the heat from her face coming closer and closer...

"AHHH!" Milton screamed because he jammed his finger on the door. Our faces jerked apart, and I set her back down hurriedly. We looked at each other embarrassed.

"I uh..." Kim stuttered.

"Uh yeah..." I said quietly, looking at the ground. She then walked back over to the lockers and started hanging up the wreaths. I looked around for something else to do. That was close. A little TOO close.

Ever since we almost kissed in that fake movie, The Karate Games, I had never stopped thinking about that moment. I always wondered what her lips would've felt like. If there would have been electricity or not. What would happen to our friendship if that moment had actually happened. I wonder if she thought about the same things...

I quickly shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. I can't be thinking of such things right now. This is the time to be spending with some really great friends.

We continued working on the decorations for a couple more hours. Before I knew it, it was 10 p.m.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie packed up their things and headed home. It was just me and Kim now.

I looked over to where she was and saw that she was packing up her things. I did the same.

She came up behind me and said, "I hope your have merry Christmas. I'm really sorry about before. I don't know what I was thinking..."

I turned around. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have leaned in." I said.

"Well, you're forgiven," she said smiling up at me.

"Great. C'mon. We better get home. Don't want to miss Christmas!" I picked up my bag and headed for the door. She smiled and did the same.

All of a sudden, she stopped. I turned around wondering why she stopped so abruptly. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

She didn't reply. I followed her eyes up to the ceiling.

There it was.

Mistletoe.

Legend says, if two people are under the mistletoe at the same time, they have to kiss.

I looked back down at her. I could see her eyes light up.

Before I could stop myself, I stepped closer to her. Our faces were literally two inches apart. I stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds.

A million thoughts raced through my mind. Should I do this? Is it worth it? What is she thinking? Would she hate it? Would she run away after? What if I'm a horrible kisser? What if this ruins our friendship? What if...

My thoughts were interrupted when she exclaimed, "Oh for the love of God, just kiss me already!"

That was all it took for me to slam my lips against hers. Our lips fit together perfectly, and hers tasted like strawberries. We continued kissing, our lips moving in sync, for a couple of seconds before pulling away. I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face.

But it was totally worth it.

I looked at her and said one word. "Wow."

"I know," she replied.

"Shall we go now?" I asked.

"Yes we shall," she said smiling up at me.

I slipped my hand into hers and we headed out the door. I already knew that this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N**

**There you have it! I hoped you guys like it and please review! Should I make more or...? Merry Kickmas! :)**


End file.
